


enigma

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: Essa mão que toca o meu cabelo, é sua ou dele?De quem é a boca que me beijou?Bem, não importa muito.(tradução das tags: monólogo interno, fic se passa no futuro, conteúdo sexual leve)
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 3





	enigma

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're like a quiz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429214) by [wingsaloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof). 



> tradução feita em Junho de 2018

á faz um tempo desde a última vez que consegui diferenciar vocês. No dia-a-dia, eu ainda consigo me virar por causa dos seus tiques e manias - o jeito que vocês falam, suas vozes, até mesmo o ambiente ao redor de vocês é um pouco diferente.

Mas quando chega de noite e fica tudo escuro debaixo dos nossos cobertores, quando eu fecho os meus olhos, às vezes eu não consigo mais dizer quem é que está me amando.

No início, eu queria trazer o seu 'eu' original de volta. Ele ainda existe e às vezes eu consigo vê-lo nos seus olhos, mas também tem o 'outro' você, que é muito mais presente. Como seu namorado, eu me sinto um pouco mal por quase não conseguir reconhecer quem é que está na minha frente. Mas honestamente, agora, tanto faz pra mim, os dois são bons. Eu cansei de tentar adivinhar, eu não quero mais montar esse quebra-cabeça.

Não tem problema se for só de vez enquanto que eu consiga reconhecer quem me toca.

O antigo você me beija devagar, faz cafuné em mim, se mexe com tanta calma que chega a ser um pouco assustador às vezes, mas sempre frustrante. Já a sua versão mais recente gosta de me provocar e de usar um pouco de força. Puxando, arranhando, deixando marcas e sussurrando coisas que não consigo entender.

Eu aprendi a amar os dois de você que existem, Akashi-kun. Eles já me falaram inúmeras vezes que também me amam, então não está tudo bem? Eu sinto que não preciso mais trazer ninguém de volta. Eu posso te amar o quanto eu quiser agora. Eu não me importo com as marcas que você deixa quando se empolga, nem com como você bagunça totalmente o meu cabelo, nem quando a minha boca fica doendo de beijar demais.

Afinal, o calor que eu sinto é o mesmo. Os dois são parecidos demais, no final das contas.

Seja o imperador ou o príncipe, eu vou te querer hoje e em todos os outros dias. Quando será que eu fiquei tão grudento assim?


End file.
